Keep Me In Mind
by Taomerline Fanfiction
Summary: It was unexpected, but needed by both of them. They were both tired of living outside of love.
1. Chapter 1

"KEEP ME IN MIND" A/N: This is my very first submission … anywhere! Please review. I hope you like it. Features the song, "Keep Me In Mind" by The Zac Brown Band. SUMMARY: It was unexpected, but needed by both of them. They were both tired of living outside of love.

**_How come all the pretty girls like you are taken baby. I've been looking for someone like you to save me. Life's too easy to be so damn complicated. Take your time and I'll be waitin'. Keep me in mind. Somewhere down the road you might get lonely. Keep me in mind. And I pray someday that you will love me only. _**

**The Afternoon **

All day long, the BAU team were in their office or the bullpen completing reports and meetings. They were bored out of their minds, and drained. Morgan was SO glad the day would be over in two hours. He suggested they all go out for dinner and drinks. Garcia, Emily and Rossi were game. They ganged up on Hotch until he agreed to go, but he wasn't staying late. JJ called her baby sitter and got her to stay until midnight. She didn't usually go out with the team. JJ preferred to go home to her son. Henry was still adjusting to the fact that his father had moved away. Will stayed in touch every other day with Henry via webcam conversations. She had stopped missing him after the first six months. But she didn't date, after Will. JJ worried about bringing strange men into her life … or into her son's life.

Reid was the only hold out. Each of the team took their shot haranguing him to go with them. One by one every quarter hour on the hour, like clockwork:

Morgan was first. Then Garcia. Then Emily. Followed by Rossi. Then Hotch (of all people). Reid resisted them all. After he told Hotch, "No.", Hotch gave Reid his stoic look and said, "Reid, am I going to have to order you to go?" Everyone except Reid could tell that Hotch was kidding. Reid looked worried, and started sputtering, "What? … Sir? … I apologize for disobeying …" He was getting really wound up. JJ had just joined them in the bullpen when she heard Hotch ordering Reid. Of course, she knew he was joking, but she saw how distressed Reid had become. "Hotch!" JJ chastised the unit chief. Hotch told Reid he was only playing around. He stopped causing trouble and went back to his office, laughing.

After the team settled down, JJ walked up to Reid's desk. "Reid. I know you don't like hanging out. Usually, I go straight home to Henry. But I've made arrangements with my sitter … I don't have to be home until midnight. Please come? You don't have to stay late. When you're ready to go … tell me … and I'll give you a ride home. Come on, please …?" JJ smiled gently at her friend.

Reid had no choice but to give in. He always seemed to agree with whatever JJ wanted. Reid didn't mind because JJ never abused the favoritism she knew he showed towards her.

**_I think about you somedays. And the way I would lay and waste a day after day with you. We always go our separate ways. But no one can love you baby the way I do. Well the world can be real tough. Find shelter in me. If there's no one else to love. Keep me in mind. _**

**_If ever you wanted me, I'll be your man. I'd be a fool to let you go with someone else. Whatever you want from me, I'll be your man. I'd give it all up just to have you for myself. Keep me in mind. Somewhere down the road you might get lonely. Keep me in mind. And I pray someday that you will love me only. _**

**Later That Evening **

It's was now 10 pm. They were enjoying themselves. Even Reid had relaxed a bit, and managed to laugh a little during the night. Hotch and Rossi had left at 9 pm. Morgan, Garcia, and Emily hadn't even slowed down. They kept drinking and dancing with each other, as well as other patrons in the bar. JJ had kept track of the time. She didn't want to keep the babysitter waiting past midnight. It usually takes her an hour to get home during rush hour. But it only takes about 30 minutes late at night. She knew she couldn't stay any later than 11:30 pm.

Reid had also calculated JJ's travel time schedule. As soon as JJ had told him that she had to be home by midnight, Reid knew she had to leave by, or before, 11:30 pm. He had kept track of the time as well.

JJ had danced a couple of fast songs earlier in the evening. She limited her partners to the dancin' fools: Morgan, Garcia, and Emily. It just so happened that at 11:15 pm, JJ and Reid were the only ones sitting at their table. Emily had gone to the ladies' room and Morgan was dancing with Garcia. She was glad that Reid had stayed for so long, and still seemed to be enjoying himself, somewhat.

The only thing wrong tonight, was that Reid didn't dance with anyone. He politely, but firmly refused each time Garcia and Emily asked him to dance. Every hour they asked again, wanting to make sure he knew the offer was still open. He continued to gently refuse each offer. A couple of times, Morgan came back to the table with a girl on each arm. He kept offering them to Reid. It didn't matter how attractive the girls were, or how much they flirted with Reid, he gently refused them all. JJ was surprised how much those girls flirted with Reid. Everyone knew the girls weren't put up to it by Morgan, because all evening long women were hitting on Reid. If they didn't approach on their own, then they eyed him from a few tables over. Reid wasn't oblivious to this. He gallantly nodded his head at them, and then focused back on his team members. Reid didn't return any signs of interest.

JJ knew she only had 15 minutes left before she had to leave. She was musing about his allure when he spoke.

"JJ?" Reid looked a little embarrassed, but he maintained eye contact with her.

"Yes, Reid? How are you feeling? I'm leaving in 15 minutes. Do you want a ride?" JJ asked, with that same gentle smile she always gave just to him.

"Would you like to dance … with me … before we leave?"

**_Well the world can be real tough. Why don't you hold on to me. When there's no one else to love. Keep me in mind. _**

**Midnight **

JJ made it home at 11:55 pm. "Ssh! Be sure not to slam the door." She said, as they exited the car. They quietly entered JJ's home. The babysitter said her goodnight's after letting JJ know that all was well with Henry.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" JJ asked, suddenly she felt very shy.

"Yes. Thanks. I'd love a cup of coffee. Can I help?" Reid asked, as he followed JJ to the kitchen.

Of course, in his nervousness, he was following too closely. Reid stepped on the back of JJ heel, causing her to stumble backwards a little. As she righted herself and turned to look at him in amazement, Reid automatically put his arms out to prevent her from falling.

At the same time, Reid and JJ both gasped and said, "Oh!"

Unintentionally, JJ and Reid ended up face to face, looking into each other's eyes, with his arms wrapped around her. They were both so shocked, that neither one of them made a move to step away from the other. Surprisingly, the following seconds that passed weren't awkward. They felt right. They kept looking into each other's eyes, inhaling each other's breath.

Reid's hands remained where they landed, holding tightly onto her waist. Slowly JJ raised her hands and gently caressed Reid biceps. He closed his eyes … inhaled deeply … stepped forward and enveloped her in his arms, as he nestled his face against her hair. JJ raised her arms to his neck, laid her face upon his chest, and held him tightly, as she melted into his embrace.

They both sighed loudly as they exhaled at the same time. JJ's breasts felt so good against his chest. Reid's cock felt huge as it twitched against her abdomen. Again, time passed before either of them could move an inch or speak a word.

Reid slowly separated their bodies. JJ groaned from the loss of contact.

"JJ … are you sure?" Reid's voice had lowered, full of passion. He looked into her eyes, and waited for her answer.

JJ caressed Reid's face with both hands while looking into his eyes, "I'm more than sure, aren't you?" JJ asked.

Reid closed his eyes and gave JJ a long, sweet kiss. It felt like home. They were breathless when he broke the kiss to say something.

She gave Reid a quick peck on his lips. "Hold that thought." JJ said. She stepped back from him, took his hand, and said, "Come to bed with me, Spence."

**A/N: Because this is my first story ever … I thought I should limit it to a one-shot. Please let me know if you like my story. You can also let me know what you think is wrong with my story. Just please don't be rude, or crude. There's no need for that. I enjoyed writing this. I think I kept it short enough. The story moves along at a good enough speed. Please review. **

**If you'd like me to add to this story, let me know. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

Keep Me In Mind – Chapter 2

_***** Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Criminal Minds. This story is only for entertainment and for improving my writing skills. *****_

_**You've heard the way people talk about me. Do you like the things they say? Or, do you find it disconcerting, and unkind? It's a joke I've learned to live with … being different from the crowd. They'd like to polish me up, give me a trim, water me down, and make me be like them. But I'm a diamond in the rough. I'm taking my time, and deciding when to shine. **_

It was very early and still dark outside, when Reid woke up. The room wasn't too dark, thanks to the nightlight that was still glowing. Reid sighed and closed his eyes as he lay as still as he could. He didn't want to move a single muscle. He didn't want to wake JJ. He didn't want the night to end. He didn't want to have to disentangle his body from hers. Not now. Not ever.

Reid was laying on his back and could just make out her beautiful face, well, one side of it anyway. As JJ slept, she had practically burrowed into his body. Her head lay upon his chest, her breath fanning across his nipples. Her heavy breasts gently rose and fell constantly, because he was inhaling as she exhaled. Her slender arm was tightly wrapped around his stomach, holding him close. JJ's leg was raised over his, at just the right angle. Her luscious folds were pressed firmly against his thigh, and her leg lay wedged against his morning wood.

Reid knew he'd have to move soon. He needed to relieve himself, in more ways than one. But he didn't want to wake her, not yet. Reid had awoken with only one arm around JJ. He couldn't resist touching her. He didn't know if, or when, he'd ever have the chance again. He felt conflicted. Was it wrong to touch her when she was asleep? Or, was it only wrong if you hadn't just made love together? Well, more like a couple of hours ago, but still. Wasn't the morning after just a continuation of the night before? JJ was touching him. She was the one all wedge up against him. Reid wasn't going to touch her _**there**_, or anything like that. He did believe that would be wrong, if JJ wasn't awake and willing.

"ssss…. Aaah …" Reid couldn't help the involuntary hiss and groan he made as his cock suddenly began twitching and pulsing against JJ leg.

JJ moaned softly and happily as she wiggled even closer, and squeezed Reid even tighter, and wedged her leg even harder against his weeping cock. As JJ moved, Reid's other hand automatically wrapped itself around JJ and he pulled her up and over until she was on top of him.

"Oh, JJ!" Reid growled loudly. Reid grabbed her ass with both hands and began squeezing her cheeks. He ground her down onto him and held her there. Reid arched his back high until the tip of his cock lay nestled in JJ glorious heat. Then, slowly, painfully slowly, Reid thrust upward. He rubbed his entire ten-inch cock through JJ, until his painful balls were covered in her juices.

JJ moaned so loudly she woke herself up. She didn't need any time at all to know what was going on. She had been dreaming about Spence making love to her. Taking charge. Dominating her body, just as he was doing now. JJ put her arms around Reid's neck, looked him in the eyes, and said, "Please, Spence … Take me … mmmnn … Take me now … Please!"

Reid didn't respond. He didn't move, except to keep squeezing JJ's ass as he kept her body stilled, wedged against his balls. He looked into JJ's eyes. He looked all over her face. JJ tried to kiss Reid, but he pulled his head down into the pillow and kept her where she was.

JJ whimpered as she tried to roll her hips against Reid, but he pushed down harder on her ass, and kept her still so that she couldn't move. JJ started breathing even heavier, almost as heavy as Reid was breathing.

"Spence? Wh-what's wrong?" JJ whined, desperately. It was so unlike her to whine, she never did that, ever. Especially to a man, let alone a man in bed with her. JJ didn't care about how she sounded. She wanted Reid, even more than she did last night. Reid still hadn't moved, or let JJ move. He still didn't answer her.

JJ didn't know what had happened. One minute Reid was ravishing her body, and the next … nothing! JJ kept looking into Reid's eyes trying to figure out what was going on. She knew he wanted her. JJ's stomach was pressed firmly against Reid's cock, which was hard as stone, twitching madly, and leaking badly. Reid was leaking as badly as JJ was. She could feel her juices flowing out of her onto Reid's balls. They felt like two huge wet boulders snuggled into her folds. JJ was starting to worry. She could feel her tears building up.

Since JJ woke up, so many things had run through Reid's mind. He was thinking, calculating, analyzing, wondering, and drowning in his lust for her. But wouldn't kiss her, not yet. He wouldn't let her move, not just yet. And he wouldn't answer her, until he was sure.

Last night, all Reid had thought would happen would be a dance with JJ, if he was lucky. Well, he got that dance, a slow dance, at that! Then, he had expected JJ to drive him straight home. When she missed the turn-off for his place, he just looked at her, questioningly. JJ didn't turn and look at him, and she didn't say anything. She just smiled and turned the radio on. So, Reid just sat back and waited to see where they were going. He was surprised when he realized that JJ was taking him home with her. Reid didn't read too much into it because he had recently spent a lot of time at JJ's, visiting his godson.

Now, everything had changed since last night. All because he had reached out when JJ stumbled. Now, here he lay with this magnificent creature on top of him, desperately pleading with him. Reid had never, ever, felt so powerful in his entire life. Not ever. Last night had been a surprise to both of them. All together, there had been a lot of give and take, equally between them. Reid had asked for the dance. JJ had made the decision to take Reid home with her. Reid had wrapped his arms around JJ and kissed her. JJ had led Reid up to her bedroom, and that was when the give and take had ended last night.

Reid knew that his teammates and most other people assumed he was either a virgin or a gay man, who had never had sex. They were so wrong, but he never corrected any of them. Reid was in no way a virgin. He had a very active sex life, a secretive and exclusive sex life.

Last night when JJ closed her bedroom door behind them, she took charge of their love making. Reid wasn't surprised because he knew that she thought he had no experience. Reid had not expected last night to happen, but there he was in JJ's bedroom. Then they were naked and laying on JJ's bed. JJ even rode Reid from start to finish, and what a finish it was, for both of them. There was no mistake about it, JJ had been thoroughly satisfied … a couple of times! She practically passed out from exhaustion after having multiple orgasms, but Reid hadn't been as satisfied, not completely.

Reid had been irritated afterwards, as he had lain there listening to JJ snoring softly. He knew that JJ rode him because she thought Reid didn't have a clue what to do with a woman. She thought she was being kind and gentle to him by not letting him embarrass himself in front of her. JJ took charge last night of his cock. She was so pleased with herself for doing so. Reid was still pissed off this morning when he awoke.

That was the heart of the conflict that had Reid thinking, calculating, analyzing, wondering, and drowning in his lust for JJ, so badly that he wouldn't say anything to her, yet. Reid wanted JJ, but at what cost. He was well aware of the type of relationships that JJ had had in the past. Reid knew that JJ was like most women her age. She wanted a regular give and take romance. An ordinary love story, but that wasn't what Reid needed in order to be fully sexually satisfied. Reid need more than that, and he knew that JJ wasn't that kind of a woman.

Besides how much Reid had always secretly lusted after JJ, he also liked her very much. JJ thought that they were best friends, well … that's what she used to think before she rode all night long. Now Reid wondered what JJ thought was going to be going on between them. Did JJ want last night, and this morning, to be a one night/morning stand? Did she want to occasionally have casual sex? Or, could she possibly be wanting to start a real boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with him? None of those three options was what Reid wanted, not at all! Reid needed more.

Not that much time had really passed since JJ had asked Reid what was wrong. All of Reid's thoughts had whirled around so rapidly through his mind, that barely two minutes had gone by. But to JJ, it had felt like a horrible eternity. All that time Reid hadn't answered. All that time she couldn't move. Forced to look into Reid's beauiful eyes, as he revealed nothing to her, absolutely nothing! Except his breathing had stayed so ragged, and his cock had not stopped twitching and leaking. JJ couldn't stop the tears that now fell from both her eyes, as she began to shake with quiet sobs.

All this time, Reid had not stopped firmly squeezing JJ's ass, and spreading and pushing her cheeks together. He had not stopped looking into JJ's eyes all this time. He had watched as JJ's tears built up. When they fell onto his face, Reid slowly closed his eyes. He inhaled so deeply, and then moaned so loudly as he exhaled from the bottom of his soul. There was no longer any doubt in Reid's mind. He wanted JJ, but it had to be the way _**he**_ needed her. Reid decided to start now. If it didn't work out, it didn't work out. If it worked, then it could be the start of everything Reid wanted and needed.

Reid opened his eyes and looked into the eyes of his trembling, weeping beauty. He finally stopped squeezing and separating JJ's ass. He kept his right hand pressed firmly to keep her still. Reid slowly slid his left hand up over JJ's ass, up her back, onto her neck. Reid angled JJ's head downward and placed a soft and lingering kiss onto JJ's forehead. JJ tried to say something through her racking sobs, but Reid said, "SSSHHH!" As he turned JJ's head to the side and tenderly pressed her head to his chest.

"Be quiet. Go to sleep, JJ. Now." Reid quietly ordered, as he slowly carded his fingers through JJ hair. Reid lay there with his eyes open, with his beauty still wedged against him, both of them still leaking onto each other. JJ held still and quietly trembled against Reid's twitching cock. Slowly, JJ's sobs ended as she soon fell asleep, just as she was told to do.

When JJ's breathing slowed down, and her body relaxed limply on top of Reid, he knew she had finally fallen asleep. Now he could close his eyes, and rest. Reid wasn't going to sleep, he couldn't. He knew his cock and his balls had to be dark blue by now, but it was so worth it. He was so happy it countered his suffering. He willed his hard-on down some, and lay there breathing deeply … planning what he was going to say and do when JJ woke up.

Or, maybe he'd wake her up by taking her hard and fast. Reid just lay there and sighed as he gently chuckled, and soothed his sleeping beauty.

_**I had hoped that you would love, since I could fall in love with you. Could we find our place in each other, somewhere tonight. Oh, I hope so. Or, has the talk decayed the beauty that we once began to find? Would you like to polish me up? Give me a trim? Water me down? Make me be like them? I'm still a diamond in the rough. I'm still taking my time, and deciding when to shine. **_

_**A/N: The lyrics are from the song Diamond In The Rough, as recorded by Alicia Bridges, in 1978. Please review and let me know if you liked this chapter, and if you think you know where this story is going. Thanks again, for your time. Readers Rule!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Keep Me In Mind – Chapter 3

_**A/N: On 1/9/12, I finally discovered Traffic Stats. I am so ecstatic about how high my stats are! My figures for this story for December, 2011 are: 486 HITS and 436 VISITORS! But I only received 4 REVIEWS in December. My figures for January, 2012 … as of 1/9/12 are: 386 HITS and 179 VISITORS! And only **__**1 new review so far. Of which I'm eternally grateful, but I'm beggin' ya … please leave me some reviews. You would make me soooooo happy!**_

_**I also want to give a shout-out to those who have chosen this story as a Favorite, Follow, Alert and/or have reviewed. It means so much to me. *sniff-sniff*: Whatif-ifonly, Man.U4ever, madcloisfan, LadySnape88, Kairis, PocketPamela, AtomicFire, countrygalnbw, Dianajcc, Kiefercarlos, percabeth134, emt1215, blackandblueangel, CALLEN37, circakona, and CaptainBri-Mazing. You are all so extremely awesome! Thanks again, from my heart to yours.**_

_**P..L..E..A..S..E.. leave me reviews when you read this story. I had been so worried that hardly anyone was reading my stories. I don't mean to badger you. I'm only pleading and begging you. Even if you only leave one word reviews … that's fine with me! I'm counting on every single one of you. Thanks, in advance!**_

_***** Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Criminal Minds. This story is only for entertainment and for improving my writing skills. *****_

Reid willed his hard-on down some, and lay there breathing deeply … planning what he was going to say and do when JJ woke up. Or, maybe he'd wake her up by taking her hard and fast. Reid just lay there and sighed as he gently chuckled, and soothed his sleeping beauty.

_**How I wish I could surrender my soul. Shed the clothes that become my skin. See the liar that burns within my needing. How I wish I'd chosen darkness from the cold. How I wish I had screamed out loud. Instead, I've found no meaning. It's just tears and rain.**_

Reid's beauty had been sleeping soundly, on top of him, for half an hour. He gently re-arranged his body and hers, and very slowly rolled JJ off of him, and onto her back. Reid was careful not to wake JJ as he slowly got up. He walked over to the other side of the bed, and slowly and studiously looked at JJ from the very top of her head all the way down to the tip of her big toe. He smiled and sighed quietly as he committed to his memory this vision of JJ.

Reid had decided that he was going to shower, jerk off, wake JJ, give her one deep kiss, and then leave her house. He had decided to leave her completely unsatisfied, for today. Reid was about to go take his shower when he realized two things. One, JJ might wake up sooner than he wanted her to because he had now positioned her on her back. Two, Reid realized that he didn't have a committed to memory vision of the back of JJ. He had always prided himself on being nothing, if not absolutely thorough.

Very tenderly, Reid slowly rolled JJ back onto her stomach, so she would continue to sleep as she had been. And again, slowly and studiously Reid looked at JJ from the very top of the back of her head all the way down to the underside of her big toe. Once again, he was happy to have his eidetic memory. His memory was so much stronger and more vivid than any photograph could be. His eidetic memory attached various sensory perceptions as well as the tangible parts of her gorgeous body.

After having touched and stared at JJ so much, Reid was now ramrod straight again. He knew there was now no way that he'd be able to jerk off quietly enough not to wake JJ and Henry. He didn't even dare go to use the toilet, knowing that if he so much as touched himself he would cum screaming loud enough to wake the dead! Fuck! Reid put some toothpaste on his index finger and gave his mouth a speedy cleansing. That was all he dared to do.

Quickly, yet gingerly, Reid pulled on his pants. He was going commando. There was no way he could have his soft boxers shifting all over his cock every time he moved. Once Reid was fully dressed, with his boxers wedged into his coat pocket, he took a quick peek into JJ's mirror and swiftly ran his fingers through his hair, just a bit.

Reid took a few moments to decide exactly what he was going to say to JJ and, what he was going to say when she tried to object to his leaving. It was now time to wake her up.

_**I guess it's time I run far, far away. Find comfort in pain. All pleasure's the same. It just keeps me from trouble. Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray. I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble. It's more than just words. Just more tears and rain. **_

Sitting on the edge of JJ's bed, Reid knew better than to touch any part of her warm naked skin with his hands. He pressed his fingers into her hair, massaging JJ scalp and said, "Jennifer, wake up." JJ stirred a little, and a small sigh escaped her parted lips but she didn't wake.

Reid chuckled. He massaged a little firmer, moving JJ's head a little bit from side to side. "Jennifer! Jennifer, wake up! Now!" Reid said, a bit louder, as he chuckled even harder.

JJ was a little disoriented when she awoke. Then she remembered vividly what had happened, and having fallen asleep as Reid held her on top of him. Now, she lay on her stomach, her face pressed against her pillow, looking across the other side of her EMPTY bed. Her only comfort was the feeling of Reid's magical and wonderfully long fingers massaging her scalp. JJ giggled softly, squeezed her eyes closed tightly, inhaled and exhaled loudly as she stretch her body languorously across her mattress. Slowly, JJ turned her head to see that magnificent man, who she wanted so badly … again … and then again. Wearing a gloriously wide smile, JJ rolled onto her side, opened her eyes, looked at Reid with …

JJ's smile distorted itself into an expression that could only be described as 'a_ghast'_! A term which is no longer used often, because it doesn't usually apply. Well it damn sure applied here and now, as JJ's mind started shouting inside her head, _'WHAT! Why is Spence dressed? Is he leaving? Why?'_

When Reid saw JJ's beautiful smile quickly morph into a look of complete shock and awe, he stopped chuckling, only because he knew that JJ would think that he was laughing AT her. Reid smiled gently, at JJ. He watched her rapidly changing expressions, as he continued slowly massaging her scalp. He knew what she was thinking, and she was right. He _was_ going to leave, just like that. Well, after he gave her one really good kiss to tide her over until he next saw fit. Reid watched as JJ's eyes rapidly filled with tears, and her mouth (which still hadn't uttered even one word) quivered.

Reid used his left hand and slightly raised JJ's head up from her pillow. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and said, "Jennifer, don't try to say anything. Just listen to me. Nod, if you understand what I've just said."

JJ rapidly nodded her head and closed her eyes, which helped the tears spill down her cheeks. She couldn't believe she was crying again! What the hell was going on? With Her! JJ had always been a sensitive woman, but she was NEVER a continuously blubbering chick! She hoped that maybe she was having a nightmare. She knew she wasn't, but that's the beauty of Hope. It's always there, taunting you … harassing you … tormenting you … just like now! JJ felt her mouth form into a pout, an actual pout! She was at least grateful that her eyes were closed and she didn't have to see Reid's expression as he saw her pouting like a child. Reid didn't need to worry about her saying anything. She was completely speechless. JJ couldn't believe how fucked up a morning this had turned into. Yes! God-damn, it! I can swear when I want to, in my mind … FUCK … FUCK … FUCK!

JJ was so caught up in her internal misery and swearing to herself like a filthy, fucking sailor boy … she had stopped listening to Reid. She didn't know if he had said anything else, or not. She could still feel his fingers massaging her scalp, and his other palm cradling her face … BASTARD! SON OF A BITCH! MOTHER FUCKER! It felt so good to scream and shout and swear, at least silently, anyway …

"JENNIFER! I SAID, OPEN YOUR EYES AND LOOK AT ME!" Reid whisper shouted, loudly, but not loud enough to wake Henry, as he shook JJ's head a little to gain back her attention.

Reid's shouting and shaking her, startled JJ and her eyes popped open. She glared daggers at Reid through her lovely glistening eyelashes. Ten-inch long, finely honed daggers! Shit! Suddenly JJ's glare drooped as she remembered how Reid's Ten-Inch Long, Thickly Honed Cock had fucked her thoroughly last night. JJ's eyes became hooded with lust as slight trembles and lows moans began to escape her treacherous body. She could still feel how good it felt this morning, when he glided excruciatingly slowly through her wet folds until every single inch of his glorious weapon was covered in her essence.

"Jennifer! Look at me, and don't say a word. Just listen to me." Reid said, firmly, but gently, as he smiled at his beauty. JJ looked into his hazel eyes and couldn't have spoken if she had wanted. She was slowly being consumed by lust. She had NEVER ever, in all her years, felt like this. She just lay there, breathing deeply, and wantonly. God! She had always wondered what it felt like to be a wanton woman. Now she definitely knew. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. It didn't matter, because it was 100% out of her control.

Reid was King of the World! He not only knew the power he held over JJ, he could actually see it, feel it as her body trembled against her will, and he could smell it as her wetness seeped down her legs. He wanted so badly to take a taste, even a tiny one. Or, to rub his nose all up into her and wear her true sent on his face … as a badge of honour for conquering this magnificent woman. Fuck! Reid had to hurry this up and get the hell out there before he gave into JJ's womanly wiles. Shit!

Reid lowered his face to JJ's until their lips almost touched, and said, "Jennifer, I know that you don't want me to leave you. I know that. But, I _**have**_ to leave … now. You need to get some more rest before Henry wakes up. Don't worry, I checked on him while you were sleeping. I'm going to kiss you goodbye, and go. I don't want to hear another word about it. Nod, if you understand what I'm telling you. There will be no further discussion about this, Jennifer. I have to leave, and I'm going to leave. Do you understand?"

JJ sighed quietly and nodded her head that she understood, completely. She didn't know why Spence was calling her Jennifer. In all the years they've worked together, he had always called her JJ. But there were bigger matters right now than her name … she really didn't want him to go.

Reid laid JJ's head down onto her pillow. He held her head with both hands and gave her the most exquisite kiss she had e…v…e…r… had. It seemed like it lasted forever, and it did. It not only curled her toes, her whole body squirmed! Her mind hazed over all the swearing and crying that she had been doing all morning long. She was in heaven. Even when the kiss finally ended, she was still swooning …

JJ nodded her head at Reid when he said, "Good bye, Jennifer. I'll be in touch. Maybe we'll do something tomorrow." Then Reid stood up, pulled the covers up over JJ's body, walked out of her bedroom, and closed the door behind him.

When she heard the front door close, JJ just sighed, turned onto her stomach,and let her body remember. A little smile appeared on her face as JJ realized Reid may have just left … but she could still be with him in her dreams.

Reid turned his collar up, as he walked against the rainfall, to the taxi stand three blocks away.

_**How I wish I could walk through the doors of my mind. Hold memory close at hand. Help me understand the years. How I wish I could choose between Heaven and Hell. How I wish I would save my soul. I'm so cold from fear. Always … nothing but tears and rain. **_

_**A/N: The lyrics are from Tears and Rain, as recorded by James Blunt. I hope that you liked this chapter. Please forgive me for begging for reviews. And to think … I always thought that I was above begging. Look what you've done to me. Please review, even briefly. I hope you had a good day, and an even better day tomorrow!**_

_**The next chapter will be updated shortly. Be sure to set your alerts so that you don't miss it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Keep Me In Mind – Chapter 4

_**A/N: You are all so extremely awesome! Thanks again, for taking the time to read my stories. Please leave me a review. From my heart, to yours.**_

Reid turned his collar up as he walked against the rainfall, heading over to the taxi stand three blocks away. He was extremely grateful for the morning chill in the air that caused his sore cock and balls to soften, finally. Reid was glad to sit back in the taxi and relax for the 20-minute ride back to his place. He felt like he hadn't been home in days, but BOY! What a time he had … mmph … mmph … mmph!

He burst out laughing with a fantastically beautiful smile glued onto his face. Reid noticed the taxi driver glancing into his rear view mirror. "Don't worry. I'm not high, or anything. I'm just happy! I'm on my way home straight from the warm bed of a GORGEOUS woman, who didn't want me to leave." Reid said, still chuckling.

"Good for you, young man! I'm just glad I still have my memories of nights like that." The grey-hair driver said, as he made a mock salute to Reid, and laughed.

It was still early Saturday morning when Reid entered his apartment. He went straight to the bathroom, used the toilet, watched his hands, threw some Epson salts into the tub, turned on the hot water, stripped, brushed his teeth, added some cold water to the tub, and then finally climbed in. Reid stretched and flexed his muscles releasing all that tension from having held off his release for so long this morning. He had no regrets at all. He had done what he had to do. He showed JJ that she was _**no longer**_ in charge of _**HIS**_ cock.

Reid leaned back, dunked his head, shampooed, and then rinsed his hair. Now, he could close his eyes and relax in the soothing hot water. Reid usually took showers instead of baths, but sometimes he just needed a good, long soak to ease his mind, and his body. His apartment was nice and warm, so the water stayed hot for a while.

He felt like a new man when he got out of the tub, after having soaked for about half an hour. Reid toweled dry, set his phone to vibrate, and climbed into bed. He snuggled down deep under the covers until he was comfortable. After one humongous yawn, Reid fell asleep … and dreamed of JJ.

It was 4:00 pm, when Reid woke up. He was starving! He hadn't eaten much since lunch yesterday afternoon. Otherwise, he felt great as he bounded out of bed and headed straight to the kitchen. It was too late for breakfast and too early for dinner, so he just heated up a can of soup and made a nice-sized sandwich to tide him over.

Reid loved being home, alone. He enjoyed the quiet, the peace, and the solitude. After he finished eating and cleaned up his mess, Reid sat in his living room and worked on his upcoming Philosophy assignment. As usual, he would earn this next diploma early. Six more months and he would have an equal number of degrees: Three Masters Degrees (Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering), and three Bachelor Degrees (Psychology, Sociology, and Philosophy). In a couple of months, he would decide the subject for his next degree. No! He would decide on two subjects to earn two more degrees. It would throw off the equality between Masters and Bachelors, but he would still have an even number of degrees. Reid was looking forward to the day when he would only have Masters Degrees. It would probably take him another ten years to advance his 'soon to be' five Bachelor Degrees into Masters Degrees. Only then, would he take a sabbatical from new subjects. After all, who else in the world would be able to say that they held EIGHT MASTERS DEGREES!

Reid stopped daydreaming and buckled down to his assignment. His phone had buzzed quite a few times, and each time it was JJ. He'd call her late tonight, maybe around 9:30 pm. It would be well after Henry had been put-to bed, and JJ would have had some time to herself. He knew that was what JJ needed, whether she agreed with him or not. Judging from the number of voice messages and text messages that she was leaving him, she most definitely did not agree.

At 7:30 pm, Reid prepared a quick dinner for himself. By the time he finished eating, cleared up his mess, remade his bed, brushed his teeth, took a quick shower, and put on clean sleepwear … it was 9:15 pm. Reid grabbed his phone, climbed under the covers, read all of JJ's text messages, and listened to all of her voice messages. He didn't specifically reply to any of them.

At 9:30 pm exactly, Reid sent one cryptic text message to JJ, then he turned off his phone. He set his alarm clock for 7:00 am, just in case. After ensuring that his night light was burning brightly, Reid turned off his lights and went to sleep for the night.

By 8:00 pm, Saturday night, JJ was BEYOND frustrated. She had been calling and leaving Reid voice messages and text messages since around 12:00 pm! Hour after hour, JJ kept making sure that her phone's volume was turned all the way up, and that the battery was at 100% (she kept plugging and unplugging her phone into each room that she entered and left). Yet, still nothing! Reid hadn't even sent her one single reply! JJ wasn't afraid that anything bad had happened to Reid, or anything like that. She knew that he had safely reached his apartment because before it had gotten dark, JJ just had to go to the store to pick up something necessary. She had bundled up little Henry, secured him in his car seat, and safely drove w.a.y. out of her way to Reid's apartment building. Henry had fun. He always liked riding in the car with his Mommy, and JJ ALWAYS drove safely with her precious bundle on board. JJ parked only briefly, across the street from Reid's apartment. She knew which windows were his, and she even saw his silhouette on the window blinds of his living room. JJ knew that Reid spent an insane amount of his life studying for his degrees, so she just carefully drove home, to hell with the store **and** the unnecessary item.

Everyone always agreed that Emily Prentiss had the greatest compartmentalization skills. It was true that very, very, very little got to Emily. The only time JJ excelled in that skill, was regarding her precious son, Henry. On the day she gave birth to him, JJ made a vow to her son, and herself. She would never ever willingly expose her child to unhealthy or negative emotions. JJ had kept that vow for the past four years. She would not break her vow for anything or anyone … EVER! As soon as Will had started acting up and her marriage had began to fail, JJ hired a top Washington lawyer. She had quickly filed for separation, and then divorce. It was all over before Will even knew what had hit him. JJ and been strong then (for Henry's sake), and she would be strong now. She just didn't know what was happening between her and Reid. JJ liked being in control of her life, but ever since she had first woken up this morning … she knew that somehow she had handed over a large portion of that control to Reid. She wasn't happy about that, not at all. That's why she had kept trying to reach Reid, so that she could let him know that she wasn't going to take anymore _shit_ from him. If Reid wanted to be with her _ever_ again, he'd better get his ass in gear! But if he wouldn't respond to any of her messages, how the hell was she going to put him in his place? It had to be a two-way phone _**conversation**_. She knew that she would never be able to do it in person … mmph! His beautiful eyes! … mmmm! His smile! His hands! … ssssst! JJ knew she would be a fool to walk away from his ten glorious inches! Good God! Reid was at least three inches longer, and much thicker than stupid Will. How in the hell had she _**ever**_ thought she knew what being sexually satisfied really felt like? Yet, during the first night with her virgin genius, JJ knew she was hooked just like a bass, line and sinker. She just didn't like having to admit it, even to herself. Finally, JJ had to laugh a little as she wondered just how many books, tapes, and videos (and exactly which ones) had Reid read, listened to, and watched in order to perform so fantastically well with his first sexual partner!

After a few minutes, JJ wasn't too surprised when her laughter soon dried up. She took a quick bath, turned out the lights, and went to bed. To hell with Reid! Well, the real Reid. JJ still had her dreams, and she was going to get everything she could out of them.

At 9:30 pm, JJ jerked awake at the sound of her phone receiving a message. She grabbed it and read the display:

**TEXT MESSAGE FROM SPENCE:**_** Good evening, Jennifer. I'm taking you and Henry to brunch tomorrow morning, and then, we'll take Henry to a young children's matinee. We'll be back at your house in time to prepare and enjoy dinner together, followed by a nice long playtime with Henry. After that, we'll all relax and unwind from the day. One hour after Henry is sound asleep, I'm taking you to bed. I need to spend A LOT of hours inside of you. I'm exhausted, as you probably are as well. I'm turning off my phone. DO NOT REPLY TO THIS MESSAGE! Just be ready and waiting for me in the morning. I'll pick you and Henry up at 9:30 am, sharp! Good night, Jennifer. I'll be with you in your dreams." **_**End of message.**

By the time JJ finished reading Reid's text the first time, she was a mess. She was so wet and she couldn't stop her pelvic muscles from repeatedly clenching. "Oh! Shit!" JJ couldn't stop herself from re-reading that text. She must have re-read it at least ten times. She was leaking down her legs, like an open tap. She was clenching so hard onto her hand it was beginning to hurt. JJ had never really spent that much time masturbating. She couldn't get herself off no matter how hard she rubbed, clenched, and fucked herself with one finger … two fingers … OH! Fuck! … even three fingers wouldn't do it. Her hand was much smaller and her fingers were much shorter than Spence's. He was what she need, and he wasn't there. He wasn't coming over until the morning, God Dammit!

Finally, JJ had to give up. She really was exhausted now, because she couldn't get any relief! JJ clicked off her phone and practically slammed it down onto her nightstand. All she could do was roll onto her stomach, wedge both her clasped hands firmly between her legs, squeeze and clench as tight as she could … and just rock and moan herself to sleep.

_**A/N: I will update the next chapter by, or before, next week. Be sure to set your alerts so that you don't miss it! Remember to fulfill your duty as Honourable Members of this fantastic world of fanfiction … REVIEW – REVIEW – REVIEW!**_

_**I love our Band of Merry Writers, and especially our Excellent Readers! Bless you All!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Keep Me In Mind – Chapter 5

_**A/N: I'm having so much fun creating this story. I hope that you are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it. Have fun!**_

_***** Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Criminal Minds. This story is only for entertainment and for improving my writing skills. *****_

JJ's alarm clock went off, as usual, at 6:00 am. Every day, she always woke Little Henry up at 7:00 am. This gave her one hour every morning to herself before she had to go into her "Best Mommy Ever" mode. She had always been more of a morning person than a night person, and she used this hour to reflect upon the previous day, to pull herself together for the current day, and to check if there were any important events scheduled for the next day.

JJ sat up, turned off her alarm clock, and just sat there for a moment. Usually, she would lay in bed for the next ten to fifteen minutes, leisurely thinking about things, but she didn't have time for that this morning. There was no reason for her to do it because she could practically recite it verbatim, but she couldn't resist. JJ picked up her phone and re-read Spence's text. Working every day with the nation's top profilers had rubbed off on her over the years. She knew that most correspondence, regardless of how innocuous it might at first seem, revealed volumes but only if you knew what to look for. Everyone on her team knew that, and each of her teammates had varying degrees of skill in that area. Of course, none of them could even begin to compare to Spence's skill level. JJ knew that she was the least skilled in this area. Still, she did notice a couple of things. JJ took a pad and pen from her nightstand drawer and scribbled down the following:

Why has Spence started calling me Jennifer vs. JJ?

He didn't even ask if I had made any plans for today.

In fact, he doesn't ASK anything in this message.

He just assumes everything, especially about sleeping with me tonight! Asshole!

"Damn him! Who the hell does he think he is?" JJ said, to herself. She was pissed at Spence, but she was even more pissed at herself because she did want to do all the things that he had planned for her and Henry. JJ closed her phone and put her pad and pen back in the drawer. Resignedly, she went to take her shower.

By 7:00 am, JJ had chosen and laid out the outfits that she and Henry were going to wear. She woke Henry up and they spent an hour doing what they usually did on Sunday mornings. By 9:00 am, JJ and Henry were fully dressed and ready. Henry was ecstatic about spending the entire day with his god-father, Uncle Spence. Even though JJ was still concerned about how rapidly her relationship with Spence had escalated, she couldn't deny how excited she was, too. She couldn't wait to see Spence again, to touch him, to kiss him … Shit! JJ suddenly realized that she couldn't touch and kiss Spence in front of Henry. She hoped that Spence would realize that, as well, and not do anything inappropriate in front of her son.

When the doorbell rang at 9:30 am, Henry squealed with joy, "Uncle Spence", got down from the couch, ran to the door, turned around, and started jumping up and down, calling back to JJ, "Come on, Mummy, Come on!"

"Ok, Ok, I'm coming." JJ chuckled, as she nudged Henry to the side so that she could open her front door. As soon as the door opened, Henry shouted out, "Hi, Uncle Spence!" Then raised both his little arms waiting for Reid to pick him up, and give him his usual hug and kiss.

JJ watched as Spence and Henry performed their usual over the top greetings. She wished that she could get a hug and a kiss, but hoped that Spence knew better, as she stepped back and let Spence enter, carrying a very chatty Henry. After she closed the door, JJ turned around and tried, discretely, to catch Spence's eye. Spence was grinning from ear to ear, looking into Henry's little face, and listening closely to Henry's excited comments and questions.

JJ always loved the fact that whenever Henry was around, Spence gave him his full attention. She smiled at how Henry paid such close attention to Spence as he began fully detailing their planned adventures for the day. Spence always spoke to Henry as if he was 10 years old. It always made JJ chuckle watching them talk together. She knew that Henry never really understood everything that Spence would say, but somehow Henry always gave the impression that he did. He would occasionally nod or tilt his little head, and discerning expressions would appear on his tiny face.

Reid carried Henry into the living room and sat down on the couch. He bounced Henry off his lap and said, "Go use the potty before we go. Be sure to sit there for few minutes and make sure everything comes out. OK?"

JJ felt more relaxed now, having watched Spence interacting normally with Henry. As Henry hurried out of the room to use the potty, JJ smiled and said, "I'll grab our coats."

She had barely taken two steps when Reid spun her around by her waist, walked her backwards to the closest wall, leaned on one hand, pressed his lower body against her, put his lips almost on hers, looked into her eyes, and whispered, "How much have you missed me?"

JJ wrapped her arms around Spence's waist, closed her eyes, and tilted her head up to kiss him. Reid pulled his face away, shook his head, and said, "No."

She chuckled and opened her eyes, expecting to see Spence smiling as he teased her. JJ stopped chuckling when she saw that he wasn't smiling. "What?" She asked, sounding and looking confused.

"I won't allow you to kiss me until you answer me. Henry's almost finished, so I'd hurry up, if I were you." Reid whispered, with a straight face.

JJ wanted that kiss before Henry came back, but she couldn't remember exactly what Spence had asked her. "I … I can't remember the question." She said, breathlessly. She had lost focus as soon as he had pressed his hard on against her.

Reid frowned a little, closed his eyes, leaned his forehead against hers, sighed, and slowly said, "I asked you 'How much have you missed me?'"

"Oh, Spence! I've missed you so …" JJ didn't get to finish that sentence. Just then, they heard Henry running down the hallway calling out, "Uncle Spence, I'm ready!"

Reid put his hands on JJ's shoulders and pulled his body from her embrace. He quickly turned around, grabbed Henry coat and dashed into the hallway before Henry entered the room. Reid didn't want Henry to see JJ in the state that he had left her trembling against the wall. He helped Henry into his little coat and buttoned him up, all the while engaging Henry in another exciting little conversation. "Hey, JJ, we'll wait for you outside. Henry said 'If you don't hurry up, we're leaving without you.'" Reid called out, laughing happily.

"I did not!" Henry shouted, giggling. Reid continued to tickle Henry all the way to the car.

JJ went into her bedroom, trying to pull herself together as quickly as she could. She grabbed a clean pair of panties and made a quick trip to the bathroom to clean up her makeup, and down below. Finally feeling that she was ready to face Henry in her Best Mommy role, she took a good look at herself in the mirror.

JJ thought she looked the same as she had last week. Yet, since she danced that slow dance with Spence on Friday night, she's been feeling so completely different inside. She's been continuously experiencing that weird sensation she always got after stepping off a rollercoaster ride. As much frighteningly good fun as those rides were, JJ hated that up and down round and round feeling that always lingered for a couple of hours. It unsettled her. It impaired her balance and her judgment. Her friends would keep laughing at her for days and teasing her. JJ used to laugh along with them because even she could see the humour in her uncontrollable reactions.

She didn't find it funny that ever since Friday night, Spence kept making her lose control of herself. She couldn't understand how it kept happening. JJ had never felt desperate regarding any man. From the moment she woke up on Saturday morning, Spence had either caused her to cry or caused her girlie bits to clench and leak constantly like a running faucet.

JJ was frowning at herself in the mirror, amazed that she wasn't completely dehydrated, when she heard Spencer beep his car horn. She had lost track of the time, again. She glanced at her bedroom clock and said, "Shit!" It was 10:00 am. Spence had arrived at exactly 9:30 am. It had taken less than ten minutes for the over the top greeting and for Henry to use the potty. That meant that they had been waiting in the car for twenty minutes! Hurriedly, she turned off the lights and rushed to leave, hoping that Spence and Henry weren't too upset. JJ opened her front door, looking apologetic, and was about to call out her apologies. She ended up smiling when Henry started bopping his head, clapping, and hooting as soon as he spotted her. JJ burst out laughing when Spence began doing the same.

After a very giggly and chatty drive to the restaurant, they arrived in time to enjoy a full and relaxing brunch. At the matinee, Henry ooh'd and aah'd along with all the other little kids, as he and Spence gobbled up popcorn, candy, and soda. JJ was okay with that because she usually didn't let Henry indulge in such things, but this was a special occasion. JJ was surprised at Spence's behavior. He hadn't touched her, not even her hand, since he had pulled himself out of her arms in the living room. Spence hadn't given her any lustful looks, or anything. He wasn't ignoring her because he kept involving her in everything that he and Henry said, or did. A couple of times when Henry wasn't paying attention, JJ had tried to touch Spence's hand or to catch his eye, but he wasn't having any of it. Spence hadn't come out of full godfather mode since they'd left the house. JJ was glad for Henry's sake, but not for her own. Even so, she couldn't help but laugh and have fun because she loved how much Spence and Henry acted so alike, at times.

Henry had fallen asleep on the ride home. JJ looked over at Spence, and opened her mouth to say something, but without even turning his head a fraction, he simply said, "Not now." He reached over and turned on the radio, making sure the volume was set low so as not to wake Henry. JJ kept peaking at Spence as he kept his eyes strictly on the road and hummed along to every song that played, whether he knew the song or not. JJ realized that he was doing that so that she couldn't talk to him. She wondered if he was mad at her, but couldn't think of anything that had gone wrong. They had all been laughing and giggling right up to the moment Henry had fallen asleep. JJ decided to just lean back, close her eyes, and rest. It was better than being ignored.

It was 3:15, when Reid parked the car in front of JJ's house. "Wake up, sleepyheads!" He called out, jovially. JJ hadn't meant to fall asleep. After they got inside and hung up their coats, Spence asked JJ if Henry could help them prepare dinner. JJ agreed, and Henry ran off to use the potty again. Spence headed towards the kitchen, but stopped when he didn't hear JJ following him. He turned around, held out his hand, smiled at her, and said, "Come here." JJ hurried over, and gave Spence her hand. She was ready for that wall-leaning, body-slamming kiss that he didn't give her earlier, but all she got was an extremely brief peck on her forehead, as Spence turned and led her into the kitchen.

JJ enjoyed preparing dinner with Spence, and little 4 year old Henry had fun making a mess. The three of them chatted and laughed during dinner. After they finished eating, Henry dragged Spence and JJ off to his room for playtime. It wasn't too long before Henry started yawning, so JJ gave him a bath and got him ready for bed. Uncle Spence read him a bedtime story, and Henry soon fell asleep.

JJ was cleaning up the kitchen, when Spence walked up to her, took the cleaning sponge out of her hand, and said, "Ok, Jennifer, that's enough of that. You need some time for yourself now that Henry's sleeping."

Reid led JJ out of the kitchen and over to the foot of her stairs. "Go upstairs and relax, take your time, and do what you need to do. I'll be back in an hour to take you to bed." He smiled, gave her another brief peck on her forehead, and left.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's mostly filler, but it had to happen. Don't worry, Reid will be back in an hour, exactly! The next chapter will be up shortly. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Keep Me In Mind – Chapter 6

_**A/N: Boy, was that a long hour! I've been busy entering challenges and weekly prompts. I'm having a lot of fun writing. Sorry for the delay. So … here we go! **_

_***** Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Criminal Minds. This story is only for entertainment and for improving my writing skills. *****_

Reid led JJ out of the kitchen and over to the foot of her stairs. "Go upstairs and relax, take your time, and do what you need to do. I'll be back in an hour to take you to bed." He smiled, gave her another brief peck on her forehead, and left.

JJ watched Reid walk to the door, leave, and close the door behind him. She had kept her focus on him, hoping he would do that _'turn back around for one last look' _thing, but he hadn't. He simply closed the door without looking back at her. JJ stood there for a few more minutes. She was, again, disappointed in herself. She hated feeling so _needy_.

She went upstairs and started running a bath. She needed to relax before Reid returned. Tonight, JJ was determined to get what she needed, and had waited for all day long. Before climbing into her bath, JJ performed quite a few stretches, trying to release the tension in her muscles. She soaked and sighed for about 20 minutes.

Now, came the question of what should she wear. They weren't going out, so she didn't want to be too dressed up. Nor, did she want to look too casual in jeans and a top. JJ sat on her bed, and tried to think clearly. It was a bit hard to do, for some reason. She was ready for a night of thorough passion, and wanted to make that very clear as soon as Reid returned.

JJ pulled out her notebook from the nightstand drawer, and wrote another note to herself, "need sexy lingerie." She regretted having thrown out all those junk mail catalogues. Some of them had seemed way too raunchy to her, at the time. Well, times were damn sure different now. JJ decided that she would just wear her prettiest bra and panties, and a shirtdress that she found in the back of her closet. It was a nice dress, but not really her style anymore. It would serve the purpose of easy access.

Reid had wanted to look back one more time, but he forced himself not to do so. He quickly climbed into his car, drove a few blocks away, and parked. He didn't have anything to do, or any place to go. He only wanted to give JJ time to transition from her Mommy Mode, so that she would be able to focus completely on him when he returned.

He didn't really need to keep looking at his watch, but he did. It didn't help, time passed so slowly, but Reid refused to let anything irritate him. He sat there smiling, closed his eyes, and planned out his grand return. He wondered what JJ was doing, at the moment.

After 45 minutes, Reid took out his cell and sent a text message to JJ.

**TEXT FROM SPENCE:**_** I'll be there in 15 minutes. Leave a key under the mat. Wait for me in your bedroom, with the door closed. Leave one lamp on in the bedroom. I hope you haven't burned any candles, because the only thing that I want to smell … is you! Don't reply, just do what I asked. **_

As JJ got dressed, she laughed because it seemed silly to get dressed just to be undressed in a few minutes. This was not like a date night, or anything like that. When you get home and maybe it works out, or maybe it doesn't. This was definitely going to work out tonight. Being forever helpful, JJ left quite a few buttons undone at the top and at the bottom of her shirtdress. She was thinking about updating her wardrobe more to _Spence's_ liking. She just didn't know what his liking was … other than her.

JJ had not been paying attention to the time. When her cell beeped that she had a text message, she quickly looked at the time. She did not want to disappoint him, because that would surely mean disappointment for her as well.

After JJ read the text message, she quickly finished primping her hair and makeup. Not too much makeup, because she knew that Reid didn't like that look at all. What was it with those text messages? They were never very long, but they always said soooo much! She was clenching, again.

JJ tidied up her bedroom, and turned off the second lamp. She sat on the side of her bed closest to the door, and began deeply inhaling and exhaling … trying to retain some calm. She didn't want to appear as desperate as she was; nor, as wanton as she was. JJ had thought about sprawling across the bed, posing seductively. She decided against that.

It was almost time. It was quiet in her house, and JJ sat there looking through her door into the hallway, not wanting to miss hearing his return. She read his text message again, and jumped up to close her bedroom door.

_**What's the point in fightin' what we're feelin'. We both know we'll never win. Ain't this what we're missin'. Let's just stop all this resistin' and give in. Let me wrap my arms around you. You know you don't want to leave this room. Come here and let me hold you darlin'. Girl I just got started lovin' you. **_

Reid unlocked and opened the front door. He put the key into his pocket and went upstairs. When he reached the door to JJ's bedroom, he thought about knocking; but decided against it. Reid opened the door, looked at JJ, and crooked his finger at her. Reid stepped further into her bedroom. JJ smiled and slowly walked over to him. Before she knew what was happening, he was all over her.

Reid fisted JJ's hair, puts his other hand between her legs, walked her backwards, and pressed her up against the door until it closed. He kept her there without kissing her, stroking her through her clothes until she was breathless and begged him "Please Spence ..."

Reid placed a tiny peck on JJ's lips, told her to go turn out the lights, and gave her a tiny slap on her ass, as he locked the bedroom door. Reid stood in the middle of the room, and said, "Come here, and close your eyes."

JJ walked over, stood in front of Reid, and closed her eyes. "Do you have a surprise for me? JJ giggles.

"Keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them." Reid whispered into her ear.

"What are you going to do? JJ asked, trying not to sound as nervous as she was.

"SSSH. Don't speak. Don't open your eyes. Just stand here for me, for a few minutes. We have all night long, and I'm going to spend every single minute enjoying your body from head to toe. Just wait stand right where you are."

Reid stood there watching JJ, as she stood there smiling and giggling. When she stopped giggling, he started slowly walking around her, not saying anything or touching her. When she sighed deeply out of frustration, Reid raised her hair, kissed the back of her neck, and said, "Be quiet. Nod, if you can do that for me." JJ thinned her lips, held in her sighs, and nodded her head.

"Open your mouth and keep it open, but keep your eyes closed." Reid instructed her.

JJ thought he was going to give her a piece of chocolate, or something, until she felt his tongue lick across her top lip, then her bottom lip. Keeping her eyes closed, JJ closed her lips on to his … turning it into a kiss.

Reid pulled his face away, and said, "Jennifer, keep your mouth open like I said, or I won't take you to bed. Am I being _clear enough_ now?"

JJ nodded and opened her mouth, with her eyebrows knitted together. Reid placed a gentle kiss between her eyebrows and said, "Stop that! Now, stick your tongue out."

She giggled and stuck out her tongue, Reid licked her tongue all over top and bottom. Then he slowly sucked her tongue into his mouth, bit by bit. He wrapped his arms around her, raised her to her toes, and practically inhaled her as he finally kissed her. How many hours had she waited for this moment?

He walked her to the bed, turned them around, and he sat down. He asked her if she would like to undress him. Gently, Reid grasped her hands and stilled her, "Slowly. You will always undress me very slowly."

To JJ, it seemed like it took forever, but she went as slowly as she could. Reid kept giving her little kisses and caressing whatever he could reach which only took longer for her to undress him. She was getting irritated because he was slowing her down and she pulled her head away from his reaching lips.

Once again, he grasped her wrists and said, "Don't do that. Don't pull away from me." He kissed her deeply.  
>Then he let go of her wrists, and ended the kiss.<p>

JJ was kneeling down as she pulled off Reid's boxers and his cock bounced up. She flinched, as she tried to get as good a look at him as she could, discretely, of course. He saw her ogling him. "Would you like to kiss my cock?" She looked up shocked, shaking her head, "I .. I'm sorry … I … I … I don't do that."

"OK. Not tonight then." Reid said, as he leaned forward, pulled her head close to his, and kissed her forehead.

His cock was almost touching JJ's face. It was only a tongues length away. JJ closed her mouth firmly. That was something she hadn't ever done, or wanted to do. She thought 'what the hell did he mean by 'not tonight, then'? She didn't want to do that, and she wasn't going to do it, not ever! When he let her go, she leaned back quickly and stood up in front of him; but she couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes. She was embarrassed again, and a little angry at him, but she didn't want him to know.

"You did a good job undressing me, Jennifer. I enjoyed it, even if you didn't kiss my cock, _tonight_." Reid said, smiling up into his angel's beautiful face.

_**A/N: The lyrics are from I Just Got Started Loving You by James Otto. Don't worry, this story is NOT about a mean evil Spence. He is NOT a sadist. He is a Dominant outside of work. He will not ever hurt JJ. Well no more than she should decide that she wants him too. It is a consensual Dominant/submissive relationship that Reid knows he needs. JJ just didn't know that this is what she always "never" had, but needed to be sexually fulfilled. Reid really loves JJ, so by the end of the story … they will have a mixed relationship. Some regular stuff and some Dom/sub stuff. They'll love it, and so will you! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Keep Me In Mind – Chapter 7

_**A/N: Sorry you had to wait so long for this update. I'm not really a smut writer, and I need to dig deep to come up with this stuff. I hope it's worth your wait. Enjoy …**_

_***** Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Criminal Minds. This story is only for entertainment and for improving my writing skills. *****_

Reid's cock was almost touching JJ's face. It was only a tongues length away, so JJ closed her mouth firmly. That was something she hadn't ever done, or wanted to do. _What the hell did he mean by _not tonight, then_?_ She didn't want to do that, and she wasn't going to do it, not ever! When he released her, she leaned back quickly and stood up in front of him; but she couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes. She was embarrassed again, and a little angry at him, but she didn't want him to know.

"You did a good job undressing me, Jennifer. I enjoyed it, even if you didn't kiss my cock, _tonight_," Reid said, smiling up into his angel's beautiful face.

JJ gasped slightly when she heard him say, 'tonight' like that again. She hoped he didn't think she was going to do that either. A little snorting sound escaped her lips. Reid thought it was a little guffaw of laughter. Standing up, he asked, "Do you like what you see? Do you want me? Tell me."

"Yes Spence, I want you, now. I do." JJ wanted to reach up and kiss him, but she was sure he wouldn't let her. He kept doing that to her, she hated it. She didn't realize that her body was still inching her face up towards his lips.

"Yes, Jennifer, you can kiss me. I won't pull back … this time," Reid chuckled while he waited for her to reach his lips. When she did, he joined in the kiss and ran his hands slowly up and down her body, as she squirmed against his cock.

Reid ended the kiss, sat back down on the bed, and said, "Come here, now it's your turn to be undressed."

JJ had never been with a man so skilled in the art of foreplay. Spence puts almost as much into foreplay as he did in actual sex. Where in the hell did he learn all these tricks of the trade? How has he managed to do so much to her in so few days? It was driving her crazy with lust, beyond compare. JJ knew she was becoming a full-fledged wanton woman around him. Even when she didn't want to do something, her body refused to listen to her; and it did what it wanted to do. JJ expected Spence to take forever undressing her, as he made her do to him. It would be forever before they got to have any real sex. She didn't know how she was going to last that long without ending up just begging him to fuck her, for crying out loud.

Reid fingered the material of JJ dress and asked, "Is this one of your special dresses?"

JJ chuckled and said, "No. I think it's pretty, but it's not special."

Reid reached up and rubbed his thumbs over her dress, stroking her nipples. JJ sighed and dropped her head back enjoying the sensations of him sitting there nude and stroking her. Reid reached higher, grabbed both top edges of her dress, and ripped it open scattering buttons onto the floor. Before JJ could say anything, Reid began to nuzzle his face all over her bra-covered breasts.

Reid pulled the bottom of JJ's bra outward and placed it above her breasts. The visual was wonderful and satisfying, as Reid kissed and licked only the undersides of her breasts. JJ reached up and tried to take off her dress and bra, but once again, Reid held her wrists, and said, "No. I want to see you like this." He held onto her as he leaned back and looked her body up and down. JJ closed her eyes, and hunched her back trying to shield her body from his eyes. Reid stretched JJ's arms out to her sides, and told her how beautiful she looked. He kept repeating it until the tension left her arms and she stopped hunching; then he kissed the inside of each wrist before he let it go.

Reid allowed JJ to hug him for a moment before he made her step back so that he could remove her panties. He kissed her from her breast down to her waistband. By now, JJ just wanted him to rip them off, but he went so achingly slow. He turned her body sideways to him and pulled her closer. Slowly, Reid caressed JJ's front and back side. Within seconds, she began writhing and shivering; JJ tried to brush away Reid's hands. She was going to come if he didn't stop double-stroking her like that.

He loved how responsive she was to his touch. He knew she was embarrassed, and he was determined to break her out of that habit; if not tonight, then very soon. Reid ignored JJ's light pushes against his hands. He knew they were automatic shame reactions. If she had really wanted him to stop, then she would have used some amount of force – physically and vocally; but she didn't.

He watched his lovely angel writhing and panting; her eyes were closed, and her mouth was wide open. He almost lost it just watching her sweet mouth, as he thought _not tonight … but soon!_ Reid continued stroking and caressing JJ. He loved how she looked with her wet panties wedged into her. He had to hug her body closer to keep her from falling over. He was determined, and he always succeeded when he was determined.

Once JJ started keening, he knew how close she was to coming. Quickly, he snatched her panties down to her knees, yanked off her dress, and flipped her onto the bed. Within seconds, Reid had thrown her panties onto the floor and her legs over his shoulders.

Reid had no time to waste. He wanted to make JJ come before he entered her; he couldn't hold that off for much longer. He knew JJ didn't want him to bother her anus, but that was too bad; He couldn't wait any longer. He pumped into her a couple of times with two fingers, then he sucked hard on her clit at the same time that he pressed the very tip of a finger into her anus.

JJ covered her mouth just in time to muffle her loud screams, as her body bucked so violently that Reid almost lost his grips on her. He pressed his face down harder, he sucked her clit harder, he fucked her with his fingers harder, and he kept that tip of his finger where it was (where it belonged) in her anus.

She had lost all control over her body. She couldn't resist pushing down on his head, thrusting onto his fingers, and (god save her) she was actually trying to bear down on the finger in her ass; but Reid didn't let his finger press in any further, he knew that she wasn't ready for that tonight.

Finally, JJ started coming down from her orgasm. It had been her best one yet, and the longest one she had ever had. As her arms and legs fell limply to the sides, she felt exhausted. She was ready to cuddle and go to sleep, but that was not what happened next.

Reid wanted to keep sucking up her juices, but he knew better; she was going to need every drop of moisture for the fuckings he intended to give her during the next hour. He reached up and gave her a deep kiss, then whispered, "I know you're tired, baby; but I'm not done with you. I still need to fuck you as I promised." He placed kisses everywhere his lips could reach. As he rolled her over onto her stomach, he told her, "Now you can relax and enjoy the ride."

Reid spread JJ's legs wide and positioned himself on top of JJ; bearing his weight on one arm. Using his other hand, he stroked himself through her juices and pushed in the tip of his cock. Reaching under her hips, Reid raised her up and thrust home.

After her orgasm, JJ thought she was exhausted; but she was wrong. Oh! She was very wrong. JJ's body responded immediately, no longer was she exhausted. She matched Reid's thrust for thrust, and his moans. The weight of his body pressing down on hers; the sound of his groaning and panting; the heat of his breath as it splayed across her neck; it was becoming too much, and yet not enough. She NEVER wanted it to end. JJ couldn't believe how free she felt with Spence; she couldn't believe how much she had been missing in her life.

She was ready to come again, even though she wanted to wait for him; when Reid bit down onto her shoulder, she lost it. JJ screamed as she pressed her face deeper into her pillow, as Spence continued pounding deeper and deeper into her body.

They hadn't kept track of the time, but it was about an hour and a half later that they finally fell asleep; by then, they were both completely and utterly sated. JJ's last thoughts were full of wonder and amazement at all the positions Spence had contorted her body into; but Reid's last thoughts were of a different nature.


	8. Chapter 8

**Keep Me In Mind – Chapter 8**

_**A/N: This is definitely one heck of a story! It started off so innocently, and now look where we are. I keep saying that I don't know how to write smut, but apparently I do. It just takes me a while to do it properly. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember … Not getting reviews makes me feel muddled, befuddled, neglected, and rejected. *sniff***_

_**This chapter is dedicated to MissD.E**_

_***** Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Criminal Minds. This story is only for entertainment and for improving my writing skills. *****_

_She was ready to come again, even though she wanted to wait for him; when Reid bit down onto her shoulder, she lost it. JJ screamed as she pressed her face deeper into her pillow, as Spence continued pounding deeper and deeper into her body. They hadn't kept track of the time, but it was about an hour and a half later by the time they finally fell sleep, both completely and utterly sated. JJ's last thoughts were full of wonder and amazement at all the new positions into which Spence had contorted her body, but Reid's last thoughts were of a different nature. _

**Very Early Monday Morning**

_**What can I say I've never felt this way. Girl you're like a dream come true. After all the love we've made, It sure would be a shame if we let this moment end so soon. So won't you lay back down beside me. **__**Girl**__** just like I know you're **__**wantin**__**' to. Trust me when I tell you **__**darlin**__**', Girl I just got started lovin' you. **_

The alarm clock began buzzing. It wasn't a loud buzz, because JJ always kept the volume low so as not to wake Henry before she was ready for him. JJ awoke with a very warm body spooned behind her. She smiled widely, as a little giggle slipped out of her. When JJ tried to remove Spence's arm from around her waist, he drew her closer to him.

Reid groaned out a long, "No," in his very sexy morning voice.

JJ sighed and moaned, "We have no choice; I need to get Henry up soon," as she snuggled further into Spence's embrace.

Reid rolled their bodies over until JJ (giggling) was face-down, and he was practically on her back. Reaching over, Reid pressed the off-button on the alarm clock. He began kissing the back of JJ's neck and shoulders, as he explained to her that (while she was sleeping) he had reset her alarm to go off at 5:00 am instead of 6:00 am.

_**You don't have to go now, honey. Call and tell '**__**em**__** you won't be in today. Baby there **__**ain't**____**nothin**__**' at the office so important it can't wait. I'm thankful for the weekend, but two days in heaven just **__**ain't**____**gonna**__** do. This is **__**gonna**__** take forever **__**darlin**__**'. Girl I just got started lovin' you. **_

Reid rolled JJ onto her back, looked down at her and said, "Damn, I want you again."

JJ giggled, and spread her legs thinking that Spence was going to climb on top of her. She didn't have the energy to ride him, she still felt loose as jelly.

"unh … unh," Reid said, as he knelt between her legs. He stroked and squeezed his hands down JJ's thighs, raised her legs up, and held them pressed together in front of him. Reid pressed JJ's legs to her chest and took a good, long look at her wet, swollen, and inflamed folds.

JJ felt so embarrassed when Spence held her legs up and inspected her girlie bits like that, so closely! She reached her hands down there, trying to cover herself a little. Spence gently pushed JJ's hands away and said, "No. Don't hide your body from me."

With two fingers, Reid gently spread JJ open. She let out a sharp and broken moan that showed her pleasure and her pain, as she squirmed and automatically clenched. JJ closed her eyes and whimpered as she felt her juices flowed out of her all over Reid's fingers. All she could do was to turn her head to the side and try to pretend that she was invisible. It was stupid, but it was all she could do while Spence kept her restrained in such an exposed position.

"Jennifer, you have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. You're beautiful, and I love how wet you get just for me. Do you hear me?" Spence asked, gently. JJ just nodded her turned head and kept her eyes closed.

"I can see how sore you are, baby. I won't fuck you this morning. If I do, you'll be limping into work," he chuckled, slightly.

Thoroughly enjoying himself, Reid shimmied a little down the bed, still keeping JJ's legs held up. She arched her back and moaned lowly when Reid started gently rubbing his nose through her folds. She could hear him inhale deeply, hold her scent in, and then slowly exhale blowing his breath onto her. Though she was still embarrassed, JJ couldn't control her body. She unclenched, pushing her muscles and opening herself completely. JJ could feel her juices leaking up the crack of her ass. Though she kept her eyes closed tightly, she knew his weren't … Spence was watching everything up close. This was _too_ personal.

JJ's moans alternated with whimpers as she felt her juices trickle onto her anus … and she clenched it shut with a big jerk. She had never done anything back there. She hadn't let anyone touch it, or didn't like anyone even looking at it.

When JJ realized that Spence had stopped rubbing his nose through her, and she could no longer hear him inhaling and exhaling … she started squirming badly, clenching both openings, and trying to cover her anus with her hands. "No …" she groaned, as she began to worry.

Reid slapped JJ on her thigh, and said, "I said, don't hide your body from me."

It wasn't so much that it hurt, in fact, it didn't hurt at all; it just stung a little. It was the sharp smack of noise that had made JJ stop suddenly and gasp. She was going to say something to him about slapping her, but her proposed words simply dissolved into further moans; as Spence began gently kissing, making tiny kitten licks, and blowing puffs of air onto her clit. Her prior squirming became a slow and sensuous rolling of her hips.

It didn't take long before JJ was so far gone, she hadn't noticed when Spence had let go of her thighs, slid his hands under her, raised her ass up off of the bed … until he licked her back there. JJ's eyes popped open. She saw Spence staring right into her eyes. JJ was disgusted with herself, and her body was out of control. She moaned as her anus unclench, and her body pushed closer to Spence's mouth. He wasted no time as he began sucking, rolling, and pressing the tip of his tongue into her relaxed, unclenched, and offered-up hole. JJ didn't know how to handle all of the new sensations that overwhelmed her mind and her body, possibly even her soul. JJ threw the back of her hand against her open mouth as a wildly insane scream of pure pleasure was on its way up from her anus to her throat.

As her orgasm was about to take her, she saw and felt Spence start rubbing his entire face all between her legs and up her ass. It was too much, way too much. JJ could still feel Spence's fingers pressing into her skin as he held her in place while she rode out her most very best orgasm ever.

Reid couldn't hold on any longer, and he couldn't fuck JJ because she was too sore. He lay there, holding JJ in place riding out her orgasm. All Reid could do was to hump the mattress. When he was about to come, he sealed his mouth around her anus and he came, screamed into her hole.

He lay there almost as exhausted as JJ felt, but Reid knew he couldn't fall asleep. He would never want Henry to wake up and see them sprawled out naked with his head up JJ's ass. Reid finally lowered JJ's legs and saw that she had fallen asleep, or passed out from her orgasm.

Reid climbed out of bed. He reset the alarm clock for 6:20 am so that JJ could sleep a little longer. He grabbed his clothes and threw them on quickly. He had to go, but he didn't want JJ to wake up and worry that he had left without saying goodbye. Reid took a quick look in the nightstand drawer and found a pad and pen. He flipped over the top page (which was written on) and pulled out a blank sheet. He scribbled out a sweet little note and went to put the pad back in the drawer. He hadn't intended to read what was written on the first page, but it completely caught his eye.

The item numbered 1), made him smile. He wondered how long JJ would wait until she came out and asked him why he called her Jennifer at certain times.

Reid chuckled at the 2) item. He looked forward to JJ trying to get out of any plans he would make for them.

The 3) item gave him pause. That's right! He hadn't asked JJ's permission for anything, and he wouldn't. Reid knew he'd be ready for her when she dared to bring up that issue.

The 4) item pissed him off. She called him an Asshole! Reid wanted to just rip-up the the sweet little note that he had written, but he didn't. He wasn't going to tell Jennifer that he had read what she had written. She might figure it out by herself because he had used the same paper, but Reid was going to wait her out, and let see if she dared to mention it.

Reid put the pad and pen back into the drawer. He placed his note on top of the nightstand. He had planned on giving his sleeping beauty a tender little kiss goodbye on her forehead, but now he was pissed-off. Reid grabbed a tissue from the box on the nightstand, reached down and ran two fingers up through JJ's wet folds. He wiped them off on the tissue, put it in his pocket, pulled JJ's covers up over her body, and quietly left her house … still pissed!

_**A/N: Well, that's been one hell of a weekend … 8 chapters from Friday night to Monday morning. So far, this story **__**has only involved**__** Reid (aka Spence), JJ, and Little Henry. The following chapters will also entail working hours and all the troubles that can ensue. I do hope you're still enjoying this story. Until next time … **_


End file.
